


Do Not Touch (Because I Want To)

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M, Pet Names, kind of background Erica/Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "hello i hope you take prompts because i have a kind of prompt for you and i would love if you could please write something with i'll give you to the count of five to remove your hand from my boyfriend's butt five derek said growling"</p>
<p>The beautiful boy on the dance floor, was definitely worth enduring the lights, the people and the terrible music for, Derek thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Touch (Because I Want To)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Derek didn’t know what he was doing here, but he was glad he’d let Erica persuade him to go.

The beautiful boy on the dance floor, was definitely worth enduring the lights, the people and the terrible music for.

The guy wasn’t a very good dancer. At least, not conventionally. He danced like Derek imagined Bambi would’ve danced, all limbs and no finesse. But they were very nice limbs, long and lithe. Bambi was probably a lot stronger than he looked, judging by the way his shirt stretched tight across his shoulders. And though his movements were a little uncoordinated, his enthusiasm made Derek smile. The guy was obviously having the time of his life.

‘Go!’ Erica shouted in his ear.

‘Why?’

‘Because then I won’t have to endure your pining any longer.’

‘I’m not pining. I don’t even know him.’

‘But you could.’ Erica’s grin could only be described as suggestive. She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. ‘Well?’

‘A guy like that isn’t going to go for a guy like me.’

Erica rolled her eyes, threw her hands up, and walked off to continue dancing with the redhead she’d been with since they’d arrived.

He looked back at Bambi and realized he’d been right. The guy wouldn’t go for someone like Derek. He was no longer dancing alone, but with a slightly shorter guy, now. If that was his type, Derek didn’t stand a chance.

Except, Bambi seemed to be pushing Shorty away. The wide grin had dropped from his face and even with the flashing lights, Derek could see he was frowning.

‘I’ll give you to the count of five to remove your hand from boyfriend’s butt,’ Derek growled. When had he even moved? He doesn’t remember moving. He looked up at Bambi to apologize, but the relieved look on the guy’s face, gave him courage. ‘Five.’

For a moment it looked like Shorty was going to argue. Derek put on what Erica so lovingly called his ‘serial killer-face’, and the guy ran to the other side of the dance floor.

A hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward against a very firm chest.

‘Thanks,’ a voice shouted in his ear.

Derek looked at its owner. It was Bambi. Fuck.

‘You’re welcome,’ he shouted back.

‘You wanna dance?’

Derek shook his head.

‘Oh,’ Bambi said.

Did he look disappointed?

‘A drink then?’

That was definitely a hopeful look. The lights wouldn’t be able to distort a person’s face that much.

But Derek shook his head again. He hated it in here. He wanted to go somewhere better. Somewhere that didn’t smell of alcohol and sweat, and made his eardrums feel like they were about to burst.

Bambi started to retreat with a sad look on his face, but Derek pulled him back.

‘Not here. There’s a diner across the street.’

The guy turned on his heels. Derek thought he was being abandoned, before he felt the tugging on his hand. The hand that was being held by Bambi.

~

They sat down in a corner booth with their milkshakes, waiting for the plate of curly fries Bambi had ordered.

In the less colourful light of the diner, Derek could see how appropriate the name Bambi was for the guy sitting opposite him. He had messy brown hair, his eyes big and the colour of whiskey. Moles were dotted across his face. His mouth was wide and pink, made for smiling. Or kissing. Or- other things Derek wasn’t going think about in the middle of a diner.

‘What?’ Bambi asked.

Derek raised his eyebrows in question.

‘You’re staring at me and smiling.’

‘I’ve been calling you Bambi in my head all night. It’s even better suited than I thought,’ Derek shrugged.

‘That’s a good thing, right?’

‘Yeah,’ Derek smiled. ‘It’s a good thing.’

Bambi nodded.

‘Good. Most people call me Stiles, though.’

He opened his mouth to ask what the hell kind of name Stiles was, but the guy was already answering it for him.

‘It’s a nickname. My actual name is a curse placed on my family, but one of those that always skips a generation.’

Derek laughed at that. Bambi, Stiles, smiled back at him and started sipping his drink.

The curly fries arrived and for a couple minutes they ate and drank in silence, stealing glances, but never really looking at one another.

‘So,’ Stiles started, once the food was gone. ‘You’ve been staring at me all night. At least long enough to give me a nickname.’

Crap. Derek had hoped he’d missed that bit of information. He felt the tips of his ears turn hot and quickly ducked his head before the blush started spreading to his cheeks.

‘I’ve been calling you Sourbrows all night,’ Stiles chuckled.

‘Sourbrows?’

‘You have very distinctive eyebrows, dude. Plus you were looking kind of sour. I was trying to make you laugh with my dancing.’

‘You were?’

Stiles had been looking at him too? Moreover, he’d been dancing like a lunatic for _him_?

‘Yeah, you didn’t really think I danced like that, did you?’

Derek shrugged.

‘Oh my god,’ Stiles said, his eyes going wide with disbelief. ‘You actually thought I danced like a windmill and you still wanted to go get milkshakes with me?’

Derek shrugged again. The blush that had started to fade came back stronger.

‘Holy shit.’

Stiles slid out of his side of the booth and moved next to Derek. He grabbed Derek’s stunned face with both his hands, turning it, so they were eye to eye.

‘What’s your name?’ he asked.

‘Hmm?’ Derek answered. Stiles’ proximity had sucked all the oxygen out of the room, making him feel breathless and flustered.

‘Your name. I need to ask you something, but I need your name for that.’

‘Derek. I’m Derek.’

‘Well, Derek, can I kiss you?’

Instead of answering him, Derek closed what little distance was left between them. He licked at Stiles’ lips, who opened them willingly. Fingers were tugging at his hair, making him sigh into the kiss. His own hands were gripping the guy’s shirt, unwilling to have him move back even an inch.

Stiles felt soft, and hard, and strong. Stiles tasted of grease, and salt, and chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
